In many cases, in order to diagnose a disease or injury, a medical scanning device (e.g., a computed tomography (CT) scanner, magnetic resonance imager (MRI), ultrasound machine, etc.) is used to capture an image of some portion of a patient's anatomy. After the acquisition of the image, a trained physician (e.g., radiologist) reviews the created images (usually on a computer monitor), renders an interpretation of findings and prescribes an appropriate action. This example becomes more complex in that current diagnostic imaging departments provide extensive information regarding the human anatomy and functional performance presented through large numbers of two- and three-dimensional images requiring interpretation. Diligent interpretation of these images involves following a strict workflow, and each portion of the workflow presumes visual presentation in a certain order of a certain image series from one or multiple exams and application of certain tools for manipulation of the images (including but not limited to image scrolling, brightness/contrast, linear and area measurements, etc.). Often, a second opinion from a specialist or peer in the same field is involved, and the person may not be physically present at the same workstation to view the same images. In order to compensate for this, the remote physician might have to use some function to perform quantitative or qualitative measurements on the image. With the current remote mobile solution based on touch screen interfaces, the accuracy and repeatability of the measurements are compromised.